La vie pas si compliquée d'une jeune héritière
by Ichikawa.Haruka
Summary: Sting et Lucy sont jumeaux.Leur père envoi Lucy à Magnolia étudier pour devenir la prochaine COE de la compagnie familiale.Sting, ne voulant pas être séparé de Lucy, la suit.S'en suit leur aventure, amour et amitié sont au rendez-vous.StiLu, NaLi, Jerza et autres couples. En HIATUS, désolé mais j'ai pas choisis le meilleur timing pour commencer une histoire. CHAPITRES MODIFIÉS
1. Chapter 1 : Les jumeaux Hearfilia

**Bon, ceci est ma première histoire et ma première tentative d'écriture en dehors des travaux scolaires. xD. Ma bêta-lectrice Caladwen a été très gentille d'avoir bien voulu corrigé mes chapitres. Alors un gros merci à toi Caladwen !**

* * *

_**Chapitre 1 : Les jumeaux Heartfilia **_

BAM !

Les portes s'ouvrirent violemment, laissant place à une jeune fille de dix-sept ans rouge de colère.

_- Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, père ?_ dit-elle en brandissant une feuille de papier.

_- Ça veut dire, chère enfant, que je t'envoie à Magnolia pour que tu apprennes à prendre soin de toi seule, et pour que tu étudies de façon à me succéder plus tard à la tête de la corporation Heartfilia._

_- Mais Laxus ne devait pas le faire, lui ?_

_- Ton frère a décidé qu'il ne voulait pas du « fardeau » d'une entreprise, nous avons eu une discussion, et puisque tu es mon deuxième enfant, la succession te revient de droit._

Lucy en resta bouche bée, mais elle fut bientôt sortie de sa torpeur par des bruits de pas se rapprochant rapidement du bureau. C'est à ce moment qu'un jeune homme blond fit irruption dans toute sa splendeur. Dans ses yeux bleus, on pouvait apercevoir la même colère que dans ceux de la jeune fille.

_- Pourquoi Lucy part-elle ? Je refuse d'être séparé de ma jumelle !_

_- Non. Seulement Lucy partira._

_-Je ne bougerai pas tant que vous ne me laisserai pas y allez avec elle ! _

_-Ne fait pas ton enfant gâté, Sting. _

_-Je le ferai si ça me chante ! __«__Mais quel idiot»_

_-Très bien alors. «Quoi ?» Je ferai le nécessaire pour que tu puisse partir avec ta soeur. Maintenant, Lucy, part et prend ton frère avec toi._

Et le père les congédia brutalement. Ils restèrent sous le choc de la conversation qu'ils avaient eue avec leur père pendant un moment, mais ils se reprirent et s'éloignèrent ensemble. Lucy resta silencieuse dix minutes, le temps de remettre en place ses pensées un peu violentes vis-à-vis de son père. Lorsqu'elle rentra dans sa chambre, elle se dirigea immédiatement vers son lit et s'assit sans un mot. Sting la suivit sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Elle sursauta lorsque deux bras encerclèrent sa taille, et qu'une tête se posa sur son épaule. Elle ne put se retenir de rougir lorsqu'elle sentit le souffle de son frère dans son oreille.

_- Ça va Lucy ? Tu es bien silencieuse tout à coup…_ lui fit remarquer Sting dans un murmure.

_- Je… je vais très bien, laisse-moi maintenant !_ s'exclama Lucy en plaçant une main sur le bras de son frère, pour chercher à échapper à son emprise.

_- Arrête ton charabia Blondinette, je sais bien que tu ne veux pas partir._

_- C'est faux, et puis je te rappelle que tu n'es pas obligé de venir avec moi, si ça ne te plait pas à toi !_ lui lança-t-elle.

Elle croisa ses bras avec une moue boudeuse sur les lèvres, et il ne put retenir un sourire, la trouvant très mignonne ainsi.

_- Hé oui, mais tu ne peux pas te passer de moi…_ dit-il avec un sourire narquois, en cherchant à la taquiner.

_- Ah oui ? Et qui donc est arrivé dans le bureau de père en pleurnichant « je ne veux pas être séparé de ma jumelle ! » _

Une légère teinte rosée passa sur son visage, mais elle s'effaça aussitôt qu'elle fut apparue.

_- Eh bien, tu n'es pas d'humeur toi ! Je pourrais y remédier, tu ne crois pas ?... _

Et pour soutenir son sous-entendu, il déposa de légers baisers sur la nuque de Lucy, tout en resserrant sa prise sur sa taille.

_- Mais arrête, bon sang, Sting !_

Ne l'écoutant pas, il remonta tendrement le long de son cou, et commença à lui mordiller l'oreille.

_- Je sais que tu aimes ça, pas besoin de le cacher, Lucy,_ lui dit-il en ronronnant.

Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, Lucy le poussa et le jeta hors de sa chambre, lui claquant violemment sa porte au nez. Pris au dépourvu, Sting se reprit quelques secondes plus tard et partit vers sa propre chambre en souriant, fier de l'effet qu'il avait toujours eu sur sa jumelle.

############### Deux semaines plus tard… ###############

**LUCY POV**

_« Il attire trop les regards, c'est irritant ! » _pensais-je tout en lorgnant mon frère.

Décidément, il était trop tape-à-l'œil. Ses cheveux blonds étaient ébouriffés, ce qui le rendait très, hum… sexy… et ses yeux bleus étaient dissimulés derrière une paire de Dolce&Gabbana. Il portait un veston manche courte par-dessus un T-shirt blanc, une paire de jeans griffée et des baskets DC. Il était tellement à tomber que ça me vexait. Et je me trouvais aux côtés de ce top-modèle… Je recevais bien entendu les regards de jalousie de toutes les filles présentes dans l'aéroport. Je sentis alors deux bras m'enlacer, et quelques baisers se poser sur mon cou. Bien sûr, je fis de mon mieux pour empêcher mes joues de s'enflammer.

_- Alors Blondinette, on dirait bien que tu aimes ça…_

Qu'est-ce que j'avais envie de l'étriper à cet instant, ce maudit Sting ! Je me tournai pour le regarder, et je m'aperçus qu'il riait !

_- Tu trouves ça drôle que je sois la victime de toutes ces filles ?_ demandais-je en levant les bras au ciel.

_- Oh oui, j'aime ta réaction,_ dit-il en souriant en coin.

_« Ok, j'en ai marre. »_ Je m'échappai de son étreinte et partis, essayant de m'éloigner le plus possible de ce gros nigaud. Pensant être assez loin, je m'arrêtai brusquement, et quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de me faire rentrer dedans par lui ! Eh oui, il me suivait pas à pas cet ahuri !_ « Aller Lucy, calme-toi, tout va bien se passer, il ne faut pas que tu fasses la peau à cet idiot. » _Je me répétai cette phrase en boucle de manière à mieux pouvoir me calmer. C'est à ce moment-là que j'entendis Sting rire aux éclats.

**STING POV**

_« Oh ho… » _Je baissai la tête pour voir avec horreur que Lucy venait de craquer. Je levai immédiatement les mains dans un geste d'apaisement.

_- Euh… Je suis désolé. Hum, Lucy, calme-toi s'il te plait… _

J'essayai de la calmer du mieux que je pouvais, mais bien sûr elle était têtue.

_- Sting… T'ai-je bien entendu __**rire**__ de __**moi**__ ?_ Une aura noire l'entourait.

_- M-moi ? Non, jamais je ne rirais de toi, je te le jure ! _

Et je lui fis un gros câlin en espérant lui faire tout oublier. M'attendant à recevoir un coup, je fus très étonné de m'apercevoir qu'elle se calmait peu à peu.

_- Très bien alors._ Et elle me retourna gentiment mon étreindre.

_« J'ai échappé de justesse une mort certaine… »_ pensai-je en suant à grosses gouttes.

**NORMAL POV**

Les jumeaux se dirigèrent vers leur hôtel. Leur voiture ayant eu un léger retard de deux heures, il fallut prendre son mal en patience. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le hall de leur hôtel, toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers les jeunes adolescents. Toutes les femmes regardèrent Sting et pensèrent « _Je veux absolument le voir sans son chandail ! » _Les hommes, eux, regardèrent Lucy avec des pensées encore moins catholiques. Les deux blonds atteignirent ensuite le comptoir de la réception.

_- Nous avons une réservation sous le nom de Heartfilia,_ annonça Sting.

La jeune réceptionniste ne fit pas exception, et elle était à son tour en train d'admirer la beauté du jeune homme lorsqu'un raclement de gorge se fit entendre.

_- Ahem… Pourrions-nous avoir notre clé, s'il vous plait ?_ demanda la compagne du jeune homme, légèrement irritée, tandis que lui s'en amusait.

_- Heu oui, un instant je vous prie…_

Plusieurs murmures et des exclamations résonnèrent dans le hall de l'hôtel.

_- C'est la célèbre famille Heartifilia !_

_- J'avais déjà entendu qu'il y avait des jumeaux dans cette famille, mais jamais j'aurais cru les voir en personne…_

_- Ils font rarement des sorties en public, il parait même qu'ils ne sortent que pour des galas, ou d'autres soirées privées de ce genre._

Les jumeaux ignorèrent les rumeurs et attendirent la clé de leur chambre.

_- Oui, monsieur Heartfilia, voici les clés et le code pour le Penthouse. Bon séjour parmi nous._

_- Merci, charmante demoiselle…_

Et le blond lui fit un clin d'œil. La réceptionniste n'eut pas le temps de réagir que Sting se fit entraîner de force dans l'ascenseur par Lucy, qui était très irritée par les habitudes de dragueur de son frère.

_- Non mais t'as du culot de la draguer devant moi, Sting Heartfilia !_ ragea la blonde.

_- Mais tu sais pourtant que tu es la seule qui compte pour moi, Lucy,_ ronronna le dénommé Sting en se penchant et lui léchant rapidement le cou.

_- M-mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! _

Elle essaya de le repousser, mais cela eut l'effet contraire sur elle, et en se retrouvant plaquée contre le torse du jeune homme, elle fit quelque chose de tellement inattendu que Sting rougit comme une pivoine avant de se ressaisir. Elle l'embrassa.

* * *

**Voilà le premier chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu, parce que pour moi il est plus ou moins correct. Je ne suis pas sûre de continuer, alors S.V.P. écrivez-moi plein de reviews pour me décider. Sinon, je compte aussi faire une version anglaise de mon histoire. À bientôt, j'espère ! xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2 : Amour Interdit ?

**Je dois dire que c'est plus facile d'imaginer une histoire que de l'écrire, car j'avoue que parfois je ne trouve pas les bons mots pour exprimer comme je le voudrais une situation. Mais j'espère faire du bon boulot ! Alors voici le deuxième chapitre. Et bien sûr, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Merci encore à Caladwen !**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

_**Chapitre 2 : ****Amour interdit ?**_

_Précédemment, dans le chapitre 1 :_

_- Merci, charmante demoiselle…_

_Et le blond lui fit un clin d'œil. La réceptionniste n'eut pas le temps de réagir que Sting se fit entraîner de force dans l'ascenseur par Lucy, qui était très irritée par les habitudes de dragueur de son frère._

_- Non mais t'as du culot de la draguer devant moi, Sting Heartfilia ! ragea la blonde._

_- Mais tu sais pourtant que tu es la seule qui compte pour moi, Lucy, ronronna le dénommé Sting en se penchant et lui léchant rapidement le cou._

_- M-mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! _

_Elle essaya de le repousser, mais cela eut l'effet contraire sur elle, et en se retrouvant plaquée contre le torse du jeune homme, elle fit quelque chose de tellement inattendu que Sting rougit comme une pivoine avant de se ressaisir. Elle l'embrassa._

* * *

C'était tellement inattendu de sa part que Sting choisit d'intensifier le baiser tout en mordillant la lèvre inférieure de Lucy. Celle-ci entrouvrit la bouche sous la surprise, et le jeune homme en profita alors pour glisser sa langue dans sa bouche tout en se resserrant contre la belle blonde. Elle gémit, essayant de se libérer de ce baiser torride, mais sans succès. Mais au même moment, le hasard voulut que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrent sur un groupe d'adolescents. Saisissant sa chance, Lucy repoussa vivement Sting, au plus grand déplaisir de son compagnon.

_- Bah, j'vous ai jamais vus, vous êtes qui ?_ demanda un garçon aux étranges cheveux roses.

Avant d'avoir pu recevoir la moindre réponse, il tomba à terre d'un coup de poing ! Une jeune fille rousse aux courbes généreuses venait de le cogner sur la tête.

_- Désolée de vous avoir dérangés… _

Elle semblait mal à l'aise, les yeux posés sur Lucy, qui était dans une position des plus osées. Se rendant compte de sa position, Lucy rougit et frappa Sting dans les côtes, de manière qu'il lâche prise.

_- Mais ça va pas ? Pourquoi tu m'as frappé ?_ demanda Sting.

Plié en deux, il avait eu le souffle coupé sous l'effet du choc.

_- Et toi, ça va pas, non plus ?! T'es gonflé de m'embrasser comme ça !_ lui chuchota Lucy, rouge de honte d'avoir eu un public inattendu.

_- Mais il ne t'a pas déplu ce baiser, que je sache… _lui rappela Sting du même ton.

-_C'est pas une raison ! _protesta-t-elle prête à lui refiler un autre coup.

_- Ahem…_ toussota, gêné, un garçon brun qui était étrangement torse nu et qui les regardait.

_- On ne voudrait pas vous déranger, loin de là, mais nous voudrions prendre l'ascenseur, si ce n'est pas trop demander…_ rajouta une jeune fille aux cheveux blancs courts.

-_Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez ! _s'exclama Lucy, tentant d'alléger les supçons.

_- Oy, tu m'as pas répondu : vous êtes qui ? _

Étonnamment, le garçon à la chevelure rose était déjà debout et revenait à la charge. On n'aurait pas pu supposer qu'il venait de s'être fait assommer deux minutes auparavant.

_- Non mais t'as pas vu qu'ils avaient pas envie de te parler, tête de flamme ?_

_- Comment tu m'as appelé, l'glaçon ?_

_- T'as le cerveau ramolli, en plus ?_

_- Tu veux t'battre ? Tss ! Pervers de mes deux, vas !_

_- Quand tu veux, cervelle de lave !_

_- … On se bat devant moi ? _

La rousse avait une aura noire et un regard meurtrier. Un frisson leur parcourut l'échine à tous les deux.

_- B-bien sûr que non, on est tous les deux supers potes, pas vrai Natsu ?_

_- A-aye !_

_- Ils ont l'air idiots…_ se dit Sting en les regardant.

_- Bien…_ La demoiselle rousse se tourna vers les jumeaux. _Je me présente, je suis Erza Scarlet._

Elle avait repris une apparence humaine.

_- Et moi je suis Lisanna Strauss._ La blanche avait un sourire chaleureux.

_- Yo, moi c'est Grey Fullbuster,_ se présenta le brun torse nu.

_- Yosh, je suis Natsu Dragneel !_

_- Bonjour, je suis Lucy Heartfilia, et voici Sting,_ leur dit-elle poliment.

_- Hum,_ daigna seulement sortir ce dernier, encore tout irrité d'avoir été interrompu.

_- Vous allez à quel étage ?_ leur demanda Lisanna.

_- Au dernier. Nous avons réservé le Penthouse,_ expliqua Lucy.

_- Wouah, la classe !_

_- Et vous ?_

_- Au septième. On habite ici en attendant que notre dortoir soit reconstruit._

_- Reconstruit ?_ demanda Lucy avec curiosité.

_- Ouais, l'abruti à côté de moi a démoli tout un étage,_ expliqua Grey.

_- Et vous étudiez où, au juste ?_

_- À la Fairy Tail Académie._

_- Alors comme ça on va aller à la même école que Pinky et le Strippeur ?_ lâcha Sting d'un air blasé.

_- Hey ! protestèrent les deux intéressés._

_- Grey, tes vêtements… _lui fit remarquer Lisanna, en détournant le regard.

_- Oh non, ça m'reprend !_

_- Bwahaha ! Gros naze !_ lui lança Natsu.

_- J'rêve pas, tu viens de m'insulter là ?_

_- J'rajouterais même, gros naze exhibitionniste._

_- Est-ce que j'entends une dispute ? _leur demanda Erza en élevant la voix.

_- O-on était juste en train de se dire combien on s'appréciait !_

_- Oui, voilà, c'est ça !_

Ils suaient à grosses gouttes, effrayés à l'idée de recevoir les foudres d'Erza.

_- C'est bien. Rien n'est plus beau que l'amitié entre meilleurs amis._

DING

L'ascenseur s'arrêta et les portes s'ouvrirent.

_- Et bien nous avons atteint notre étage. À bientôt, Lucy !_ salua Lisanna.

_- Ouais, à plus tard !_

_- Au revoir._

_- Ciao._

Et l'ascenseur se remit en marche, en direction du Penthouse.

**LUCY POV**

_« Il va pas recommencer, j'espère. »_ Je stressais à mort, là. J'étais figée sur place, espérant qu'il ne tenterait rien. Mais c'était trop beau pour être vrai. Sting s'approcha de moi et me plaqua contre la paroi de l'ascenseur avec ses deux bras, ne me laissant aucune chance de fuite.

_- Et si on reprenait là où on s'est fait interrompre ?_ ronronna Sting à son oreille.

Il posa alors une de ses mains sur mes hanches, pendant que l'autre emprisonnait mes deux poignets. Posant sa tête au creux de mon cou, il le lécha et le suçota, me laissant au passage plusieurs suçons. Sting remonta jusqu'à mon lobe d'oreille, qu'il mordilla, puis il le laissa pour atteindre ma mâchoire, pour finir par venir dévorer mes lèvres. J'étais trop perdue dans mes pensées pour essayer de me libérer. Je ne me rendis compte de ses actions qu'au moment où je sentis sa langue envahir ma bouche. J'essayai alors de lui crier d'arrêter et de le frapper, mais je ne réussis qu'à lui faire lâcher mes poignets pour mieux me coller à lui, ses jambes glissées entre les miennes. Mes pieds ne touchant plus le sol, je fus obligée d'entourer sa taille de mes cuisses pour éviter de tomber. Le besoin d'air interrompit son baiser, mais ne me libéra pas de son emprise sur moi.

Sting nous sortit de l'ascenseur dès que possible, et il me porta jusqu'à ce que nous entrions dans la chambre des maîtres. Dans cette chambre trônait un lit King Size avec des draps d'un blanc immaculés. Une salle de bain gigantesque était annexée à la chambre, et je pus remarquer en passant la présence d'un placard plus grand encore que la salle de bain.

Mais Sting ne s'attarda pas aux détails de décoration de la chambre, et il me plaça directement sur le lit. N'attendant plus, il m'enleva ma camisole, détacha mon soutien-gorge et commença à s'attaquer à ma poitrine. Rouge comme une tomate, je le repoussai au bout de mes bras.

_- Non mais arrête, Sting, je ne trouve pas ça drôle du tout !_

_- Parce que tu croyais que je rigolais, peut-être ?_ Il semblait s'être tendu.

_- Eh bien, pourquoi tu fais ça alors ? _

J'étais hésitante, craignant sa réponse. J'avais d'ailleurs bien raison de la craindre, car ce qu'il m'avoua me figea sur place.

_- Je croyais que tu avais compris, depuis le temps ! Je t'aime Lucy, depuis notre enfance. Tu es celle que j'aime, et je ne pourrai jamais supporter de te voir dans les bras d'un autre._

* * *

**Voici un nouveau chapitre de fini ! J'essaie de faire de mon mieux pour les publier le plus vite possible. N'hésitez pas à me faire savoir ce que vous aimeriez qu'il se passe dans les prochains chapitres !**

**À bientôt, et merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre ! xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3 : Le Commencement

**Voili voilou un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira comme les précédents. **

**L'histoire m'appartient, et non les personnages. Grand merci à Caladwen.**

**Enjoy ! **

* * *

_**Chapitre 3 : ****Le Commencement**_

_Précédemment, dans le chapitre 2 :_

_N'attendant plus, il m'enleva ma camisole, détacha mon soutien-gorge et commença à s'attaquer à ma poitrine. Rouge comme une tomate, je le repoussai au bout de mes bras._

_- Non mais arrête, Sting, je ne trouve pas ça drôle du tout !_

_- Parce que tu croyais que je rigolais, peut-être ? Il semblait s'être tendu._

_- Eh bien, pourquoi tu fais ça alors ? _

_J'étais hésitante, craignant sa réponse. J'avais d'ailleurs bien raison de la craindre, car ce qu'il m'avoua me figea sur place._

_- Je croyais que tu avais compris, depuis le temps ! Je t'aime Lucy, depuis notre enfance. Tu es celle que j'aime, et je ne pourrai jamais supporter de te voir dans les bras d'un autre._

* * *

**STING POV**

Je n'arrivai pas à croire qu'elle puisse penser que je jouais avec elle. Il me semblait que c'était évident que je l'aimais. Je veux dire, oui bien sûr je flirtais un peu au lycée, et je sortais les week-ends dans des bars, mais j'avais jamais couché avec une fille, même quand j'étais bourré à bloc. Il faut dire qu'aucune fille ne pouvait me stimuler assez pour… Enfin bref, le fait est qu'une seule fille m'a jamais intéressé. Mon premier baiser, je l'ai eu avec elle quand on avait sept ans (Bon, j'avoue qu'elle dormait, mais un baiser est un baiser). J'étais peut-être le garçon le plus populaire et le plus riche, mais aucune fille n'était aussi belle que Lucy, ni n'avait une personnalité aussi intéressante. Et je crois que tous les autre gars le pensaient aussi, et ils devaient s'imaginer que j'avais une sorte de « sister complex ». La honte… Mais bon, personne ne s'était moqué de moi jusque-là, et je faisais en sorte que ça reste comme ça.

Je la fixais toujours après lui avoir ouvert mon cœur, m'attendant au pire.

_- S-Sting, je… On ne peut pas s'aimer. On est frère et sœur, on est même jumeaux ! J-je…_

_- Je me fous des autres ! Je t'aime, et je veux savoir si tu ressens le moindre sentiment pour moi._

Je n'arrivais pas à me calmer avec toutes ces émotions qui se déchaînaient en moi. J'avais tellement peur de sa réponse que j'en tremblais. Et si elle me répondait quelque chose du genre « Non, je ne t'aime pas, quelle horreur ! » ou « Je te déteste, tu es ignoble ! »… Je crois que cette dernière supposition me tuerait sur le coup. J'avais très peur de ça, mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de ressentir une pointe d'excitation. Et si elle m'aimait, elle aussi ? La fille de mes rêves deviendrait mon amoureuse. Comment imaginer le bonheur que je ressentirais alors ? Je serais au septième ciel, tout simplement. Je sentis rapidement mes yeux me piquer. Je savais que sa réponse me ferait pleurer, quoi qu'elle dise.

Attendant toujours la réponse de Lucy, je déglutis avec peine

_- Je… je crois que je t-_

**LUCY POV**

Sting était rouge de colère et de gêne. Je ne savais pas quoi dire, vraiment pas. J'étais moi aussi rouge, et totalement embarrassée par sa confession si soudaine. Je veux dire, oui, oui, peut-être que je l'aimais aussi, mais on est des JUMEAUX ! Je n'ai pas le droit de l'aimer, et lui non plus, c'est contraire à toute éthique. Mais je ne pouvais pas nier mes sentiments pour lui.

_- S-Sting, je… On ne peut pas s'aimer. On est frère et sœur, on est même jumeaux ! J-je…_

_- Je me fous des autres ! Je t'aime, et je veux savoir si tu ressens le moindre sentiment pour moi._

Tremblant de tous ses membres, il avait les joues en feu et les yeux embués de larmes, qui risquaient à tout moment de couler sur ses joues.

_- Je… je crois que je t-_

Je m'interrompis, mon cœur battant à tout rompre, morte de peur à l'idée de ce que j'allais avouer. Je ne pus m'empêcher de me rappeler la première fois où j'étais tombée amoureuse de Sting…

_**Flashback**_

_Une jeune Lucy de quatre ans courait dans un pré, accompagnée de ses frères Laxus, dix ans, et Sting, quatre ans. Toute la famille était partie au bord de la mer pour prendre des vacances. Les enfants avaient décidé d'aller jouer dans les bois, près de leur maison secondaire. Jouant à cache-cache, Sting et Lucy se cachaient tandis que leur frère aîné comptait. En essayant de se cacher, ils ne se doutaient pas qu'ils s'enfonçaient toujours plus profondément dans la forêt. _

_Perdue et sans expérience, Lucy commençait à avoir peur. Sting, conscient que sa sœur tremblait, décida de rebrousser chemin, lui tenant fortement la main pour ne pas la perdre._

_- Ça va aller Lucy, on va retrouver Laxus, dit-il en souriant pour la rassurer._

_Pendant le trajet, Lucy tomba et s'égratigna._

_- J'ai mal, Sting-nii ! s'écria-t-elle, tout en pleurant de fatigue._

_Il se pencha et dit à sa sœur de grimper sur son dos._

_- Aller, monte Lucy, je vais te porter._

_Une fois installée confortablement sur son dos, Sting se remit en route avec une Lucy paisiblement endormie par la chaleur rassurante de son frère. Sting marcha en la portant pendant deux heures jusqu'à ce qu'il s'effondre, épuisé. Heureusement, ils furent retrouvés très vite puisqu'ils étaient arrivés tout près du manoir. _

_Lucy se réveilla dans un lit moelleux, mais sans Sting à ses côtés. Commençant à paniquer, elle bondit hors du lit et parcourut toutes les chambres quand, enfin, elle le retrouva endormi. S'approchant, elle s'installa dans le lit à ses côtés, le prit dans ses bras et lui murmura sans fin des « Merci » et des « Je t'aime, Sting-nii ». Leurs parents les retrouvèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre et sourirent, émus devant la scène se déroulant sous leurs yeux._

_**Fin du Flashback**_

Depuis ce jour, j'ai commencé à tomber de plus en plus amoureuse de lui. De Sting, mon frère. J'avais essayé de renier mes sentiments quand j'avais su que je ne pourrais jamais vivre mon amour avec lui. L'inceste, cet amour entre parents proches, est totalement irrationnel. Quelle ironie que mes sentiments soient réciproques ! Je hais la vie pour avoir fait de nous des jumeaux !

Mais je savais à présent que mon amour était trop fort pour que je l'enfouisse au plus profond de mon cœur, parce que je savais que, tôt ou tard, je craquerais. Que le monde entier se retourne contre nous, je n'en avais plus rien à faire ! Tout ce que je voulais c'était mon Sting. Je ne supporterais plus jamais d'être séparée de lui. Je préfèrerais mourir que de ne jamais pouvoir le sentir dans mes bras, ne jamais voir son sourire si craquant, ses yeux exprimant tout l'amour qu'il me porte, et ses lèvres sur les miennes. J'avais décidé d'assumer ce tabou que j'allais commettre en lui disant ces trois terribles mots.

Alors, je le pris dans mes bras et le serrai très fort contre moi, enfouissant ma tête dans son cou comme pour me cacher. Puis je me rapprochai de son oreille, et lui soufflai enfin :

_- Je t'aime._

* * *

**Et oui, Lucy l'aime aussi ! Mais bien sûr, c'est un StiLu, évidemment qu'elle l'aime en retour… Il m'a fallu chercher très loin dans mon imagination pour faire ce chapitre quelque peu émouvant. J'espère encore avoir fait du bon boulot. :)**

**À très bientôt, et merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre. xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4 : Premier jour de classe

**Voici le nouveau chapitre ! Il est plus long que les précédents, et j'aurais pu le faire encore plus long ! Je ne pourrai pas publier aussi vite que les premiers, puisque j'ai mes examens de fin d'années… :/ Enfin, j'essayerai de publier chaque semaine. **

**L'histoire m'appartient, non les personnages. Bêta-lectrice : Caladwen.**

**Et sur ce, enjoy !**

* * *

_**Chapitre 4 : Premier jour de classe**_

_Précédemment, dans le chapitre 3 :_

_Mais je savais à présent que mon amour était trop fort pour que je l'enfouisse au plus profond de mon cœur, parce que je savais que, tôt ou tard, je craquerais. Que le monde entier se retourne contre nous, je n'en avais plus rien à faire ! Tout ce que je voulais c'était mon Sting. Je ne supporterais plus jamais d'être séparée de lui. Je préfèrerais mourir que de ne jamais pouvoir le sentir dans mes bras, ne jamais voir son sourire si craquant, ses yeux exprimant tout l'amour qu'il me porte, et ses lèvres sur les miennes. J'avais décidé d'assumer ce tabou que j'allais commettre en lui disant ces trois terribles mots._

_Alors, je le pris dans mes bras et le serrai très fort contre moi, enfouissant ma tête dans son cou comme pour me cacher. Puis je me rapprochai de son oreille, et lui soufflai enfin :_

_- Je t'aime._

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

Des larmes trouvèrent leur chemin le long de sa joue. Sting était heureux, tellement heureux ! La femme de ses rêves venait de lui confesser ses sentiments. Il ne pouvait être plus heureux qu'en cet instant. Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, il se jeta sur Lucy et l'embrassa fougueusement.

Passant sa langue sur la lèvre inférieure de la jeune fille, il pénétra sans résistance dans sa bouche, goûtant au frisson de plaisir de sa bien-aimée. N'attendant plus, il glissa ses mains de la taille au haut de la jupe de Lucy, qu'il commença à retirer. Pendant qu'ils reprenaient leur souffle, il enleva ses vêtements, et se retrouva en sous-vêtements, tout comme Lucy. Se rapprochant sensuellement d'elle, il fut arrêté par des mains sur son torse. Lucy sécha les larmes de son frère avec ses pouces, puis elle encadra son visage de ses mains.

_- A-attends Sting, je ne suis pas encore prête. D-désolée… _

Elle était très embarrassée, surtout en remarquant enfin que son soutien-gorge avait disparu.

_- Ne t'excuse pas, je n'aurais pas dû te précipiter._

Il lui enfila son T-shirt par-dessus la tête, puis il se plaça dans les couvertures et entraina Lucy avec lui. Il la prit par la taille et s'installa confortablement contre elle.

_- Bonne nuit Lucy, je t'aime…_ ronronna-t-il en prononçant ces dernières paroles.

En rougissant, elle murmura :

_- Bonne nuit. Je t'aime aussi Sting…_

**LUCY POV**

Ça y est, j'étais certaine que je ressemblais à une tomate trop mûre. Allongée dans le lit, tout contre lui, j'étais incroyablement nerveuse : je n'arrivais pas à croire que je venais de lui avouer mes sentiments. Mon cerveau était tellement agité sous mon inquiétude, il risquait d'exploser à tout moment. Sting avait dû le sentir, car il m'obligea à lui faire face dans le lit, sans un bruit, et me demanda :

_- Tu n'es pas encore endormie ?_

_- Non. Désolée de t'avoir réveillé._

_- T'inquiète, je ne dormais pas non plus. Quelque chose ne va pas ?_

_- Je ne sais pas, je…_

_- Je t'aimerai toujours, quoi qu'il arrive, Lucy. Jamais je ne t'abandonnerai. Tu es ma vie, pour toujours et à jamais. Même si un jour tu ne m'aimes plus, tu seras la seule femme de ma vie. Une chose pourra nous séparer Lucy : la mort. Rien d'autre ne pourra me séparer de toi. Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas, je t'en supplie._

Sa voix tremblait sous l'émotion de ses paroles qui, je le savais, étaient profondément sincères. Des larmes me montèrent aux yeux, et je commençai à pleurer. Jamais je ne le quitterai non plus, il était devenu ma vie. Je me blottis contre son torse, laissant sa chaleur me réconforter. Je savais que plus rien ne pourrait nous séparer.

_- J'avais peur de m'endormir, et qu'en me réveillant tout n'ai été qu'un rêve… _lui avouai-je à travers mes larmes.

Il sécha mes larmes et me dit :

_- Je serai à tes côtés lorsque tu te réveilleras, je t'en fais la promesse. Endors-toi mon amour. _

Puis il m'embrassa gentiment. Mes paupières se fermèrent aussitôt, et je sombrai dans le sommeil.

############### Le lendemain matin… ###############

Des rayons de lumière traversaient le rideau de ma chambre, frappant de plein fouet mes pauvres yeux encore endormis. Je me blottis encore plus dans mon oreiller, qui avait l'air de posséder deux bras… Euh, deux bras ?

J'ouvris subitement les yeux pour en découvrir deux me fixant avec amour. _Sting_.

_- Bon matin, tu as bien dormi princesse ?_ me demanda-t-il en souriant en coin.

_- Avec toi à mes côtés, je passerais forcément une bonne nuit,_ lui retournai-je en lui posant un bisou sur la joue.

_- Humf, c'est pas assez… _

En ronronnant, il pencha la tête et m'embrassa sur les lèvres. Les minutes passèrent, et on se sépara, en manque de souffle.

_- Sting, quelle heure est-il ?_

_- 7h55, pourquoi ?_

_- Oh non, on est en retard. Faut se grouiller !_

Je sautai du lit, attrapai mon uniforme et je partis en quatrième vitesse vers la douche. Sortant cinq minutes plus tard, je trouvais Sting essayant avec peine de faire son nœud de cravate. Il portait l'uniforme des garçons, qui était constitué d'un pantalon noir, d'une chemise blanche et d'un cardigan beige. Il n'avait pas pris la peine de se peigner les cheveux, et ils pointaient dans tous les sens. En soupirant, je m'avançai et je commençai à peigner ses cheveux avec mes doigts. Étonnamment, ils devinrent rapidement lisses et soyeux. Je m'attaquai ensuite à sa cravate, qui était un mélange de nœuds… et de boucles ?

_- Tu es exaspérant, tu le sais ?_

_- Oui, mais tu m'aimes comme ça,_ dit-il en souriant de toutes ses dents et en se penchant, m'arrachant un baiser et un soupir.

_- Oui, je t'aime comme ça,_ lui retournai-je avec un sourire.

La cravate étant faite, je lui pris la main et l'entraînai vers l'ascenseur. Arrivés au rez-de-chaussée, nous courûmes vers Fairy Tail.

En entrant, nous nous dirigeâmes vers le bureau du proviseur pour nous présenter.

_- Oh, vous devez être les nouveaux étudiants, je suppose. Le maître vous attend._

_« Le maître ? C'est quoi le délire ? »_ Je cognai à la porte.

_- Entrez. _

Ouvrant la porte, nous fûmes accueillis par un homme d'environ soixante-dix ans, pas plus haut que ma taille.

_- Nous sommes les nouveaux élèves…_ tentai-je d'expliquer.

_- Ah, très bien. Voici vos emplois du temps, ainsi que les plans des bâtiments. Maintenant je vous invite à retrouver votre professeur principal, à la salle des professeurs, pour qu'il puisse vous présenter à votre classe. J'espère que vous vous plairez ici, parmi nous. N'hésitez-pas à revenir me voir si vous avez la moindre question,_ ajouta-t-il en souriant, avant de nous congédier.

A peine sortie du bureau, je regardai nos emplois du temps, et constatai rapidement que nous avions toutes nos classes ensemble.

_- Chouette, on est ensemble dans tous les cours !_ montrai-je à Sting.

_- Cool, comme ça je n'aurai pas à venir te voir à toutes les pauses pour vérifier qu'aucun mec n'essaie de flirter avec toi…_ dit-il en m'attrapant tendrement la main.

_- Relaxe, je suis sûre que tout se passera bien._

A peine étions-nous arrivés à la salle des profs qu'un homme d'une quarantaine d'années se dirigea vers nous.

_- Vous devez être les nouveaux, je présume. Je suis votre professeur principal, et celui d'anglais. Suivez-moi._

Après deux minutes de marche, nous arrivâmes devant notre classe. Deux garçons se battaient déjà au milieu des tables, deux garçons dont l'un avait des cheveux roses, et l'autre était torse nu. Quelle étrange impression de déjà-vu…

_- Natsu, Grey, à vos places ! Bonjour à tous, je voudrais vous annoncer que nous allons accueillir deux nouveaux élèves dans notre classe. Vous pouvez entrer, tous les deux._

J'entrai la première, et remarquai que les garçons me fixaient étrangement, et les filles avec envie et jalousie. Quelques sifflements se firent entendre, et Sting entra alors rapidement. Ce furent les filles qui le regardèrent avec désir en rougissant, et les garçons avec colère et jalousie. Des murmures parcoururent aussitôt la classe :

_- Le nouveau est trop canon._

_- Tu penses qu'il est célibataire ?_

_- Ouah, t'as vu la nouvelle, j'espère avoir une chance avec elle…_

_- SILENCE !_

Tout le monde se tut.

_- Bien, présentez-vous tous les deux, _nous incita le professeur.

_- Je m'appelle Lucy Heartfilia, et j'ai dix-sept ans. J'aime lire, et j'espère pouvoir m'entendre avec tout le monde. Je suis très heureuse de vous rencontrer. _

Je m'inclinai et sentis un bras entourer mes épaules.

_- Sting Heartfilia, dix-sept ans. Si un de vous touche à un seul de ses cheveux, il aura affaire à moi. _

En disant ça, il envoyait des regards meurtriers à tous les garçons.

_- Allez vous asseoir sur les places libres au fond de la classe._

Ces places étaient derrière Natsu et Grey. Je m'assis derrière Natsu, et Sting derrière Grey.

_- Yo Luce._

_- Luce ?_

_- Ouais, c'est plus facile à se rappeler._

_- … Ok, salut,_ répondis-je, confuse de sa réponse.

Le cours passa très vite et la cloche signifiant la pause sonna. Une fille aux cheveux bleus s'approcha de moi.

_- Salut, je suis Levy McGarden. Est-ce que je peux t'appeler Lu-chan ?_

_- Aucun problème, Levy-chan._

_- Ah, on est dans la même classe alors._ Me retournant, j'aperçus Lisanna et Erza s'approcher.

_- On dirait bien, Lisanna._

J'entendis alors des cris suraigus, qui provenaient du bureau de Sting. Un groupe de filles l'entouraient et lui posaient des questions du genre « Est-ce que t'as une petite-amie ? », « Quel est ton type de fille ? », ou encore « Tu veux bien sortir avec moi ? ». La colère montait en moi, et je me mis à serrer les poings. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elles pouvaient être agaçantes à piailler comme des poules, ces filles ! Une chaise grinça sur le sol : Sting venait de se lever et il se dirigeait vers moi.

_- Lucy, viens avec moi…_

_- Oka-_

Il m'entraîna sans me laisser le temps de finir. Sortant de la classe, il nous amena dans un coin discret où personne ne nous trouverait, et il me serra dans ses bras.

_- J'en avais marre de les écouter._

_- On n'aurait pas cru…_

_- Tu ne serais pas jalouse, par hasard ?_ dit-il, un sourire narquois naissant sur ses lèvres.

_- Moi, jalouse ? Dans tes rêves !_

_- Dans mes rêves, tu es bien plus docile,_ précisa-t-il, toujours avec son sourire en coin.

_- M-mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?_ m'exclamai-je, empourprée en entendant ses mots.

_- Que je t'aime. _

Il m'embrassa alors passionnément, me prenant totalement au dépourvu. Il passa sa langue sur ma lèvre, me demandant la permission d'entrer, que je lui accordai. Nos langues s'entremêlaient, cherchant chacune à prendre le dessus sur l'autre. Évidemment, Sting gagna, et je pus goûter une touche de menthe dans sa bouche. Une de ses mains descendit se saisir d'une de mes jambes et entoura sa taille avec, et mon autre jambe la suivit bientôt. Son autre main alla dans le creux de mon dos pour me soulever. Mes mains jouèrent dans ses cheveux soyeux.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent avant qu'on se décolle l'un de l'autre pour reprendre notre souffle. J'avais les joues rouges et la lèvre un peu enflée. Sting avait les cheveux en bataille et la chemise déboutonnée. On arrangea notre tenue, puis on repartit vers notre classe. Une fois arrivés, plusieurs personnes nous demandèrent où nous étions.

De mon côté :

_- Lu-chan, pourquoi Sting t'a prise à part ? _me demanda Levy, visiblement inquiète.

_- Pour rien, ne t'inquiète pas,_ lui répondis-je vaguement.

_- D'accord, Lu-chan…_

Du côté de Sting :

_- Sting-kun, pourquoi tu es parti comme ça ?_

_- Oui, tu n'as pas répondu à nos questions… _

Sting commençait à être agacé en se voyant de nouveau assommé par ces questions.

_- Pourquoi tu es parti avec _elle_? Elle n'a rien de spécial. C'est que ta sœur._

_- Viens traîner avec nous. Ta sœur devrait pouvoir se débrouiller toute seule, non ? _

_-Non mais t'as vu son uniforme. Je suis sûre qu'en faite c'est qu'une pute. _Chuchota une fille à ses amies. Ne sachant pas que Sting l'avait entendu

Il était à présent en colère.

_- Allez v-_

_- MAIS FERMEZ-LA, BON SANG !_

Sting venait d'exploser. Les filles s'étaient figées, ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'il hurle sur elles.

_- Vous m'énervez avec toutes vos questions, ça me les casse. Et pour votre information, au cas où vous n'auriez pas remarqué, toi_ – il pointa du doigt une fille brune habillée de façon très indécente – _tu viens de traiter de pute ma sœur. Alors toi et tes copines vous feriez mieux de me laisser tranquille. Je me fiche de savoir qui vous êtes, personne n'insultera ma sœur en ma présence. _

Il lança à la ronde un regard à vous glacer le sang, puis il repartit s'asseoir à sa place. Le professeur entra alors, et le cours commença.

_- Sting, c'était un peu exagéré, tu ne trouves pas ?_

_- De quoi tu parles, Lucy ?_ demanda Sting, légèrement calmé.

_- Je ne crois pas que c'était nécessaire de leur crier après. Ce n'est que le premier jour et tu viens d'effrayer plus de la moitié des filles de la classe, sans compter quand la rumeur parcourra tous les niveaux de l'école._

_- Je m'en balance de ces filles, la seule qui compte, c'est toi. _

Je rougis un peu en entendant ça. Heureusement que personne n'écoutait notre conversation, sinon il serait complètement perdu.

**NORMAL POV**

La cloche retentit, signifiant la fin des cours de la journée. Lucy et Sting rangèrent leurs affaires et se préparèrent à partir quand Lisanna et son groupe vint leur parler.

_- Salut Lucy. Vous voulez venir avec nous vous balader quelque part ?_

_- Ah, _gomen_,__ on doit préparer nos affaires : on emménage dans la maison qu'on nous a préparée ce soir. Demain, peut-être ?_

_- Bien sûr. A demain alors ?_

_- À demain._

_- Bye Lu-chan/Lucy/Luce._

_- Bye _minna_ !_

Ils rentrèrent à l'hôtel. Arrivés dans leur chambre, Lucy se changea et commença à ranger ses affaires. Sting, lui, alla prendre une douche. Dix minutes plus tard, il ressortit de la salle de bain seulement en caleçon. Il s'essorait les cheveux et, à cet instant précis, Lucy le trouva très sexy. Sting s'en aperçut et il sourit.

_- Tu aimes ce que tu vois, princesse ?_ demanda-t-il, narquois comme il était.

Mais il fut très étonné de la réponse qu'il reçut.

_- Oui, très,_ avoua Lucy, toute rouge, mais en le regardant dans les yeux.

S'avançant, Sting mit ses mains sur ses hanches et embrassa langoureusement la jeune fille. Quelques minutes plus tard, essoufflés, ils se décollèrent.

_- … Tu devrais commencer à ranger, on va bientôt partir pour le manoir… _lui rappela Lucy.

_- Très bien, on continuera là-bas alors,_ lui dit Sting en lui faisant un clin d'œil, puis en s'éloignant.

_- Hors de question !_

_- Fait pas ta timide._

_- Non, c'est non !_

_- Pfff, t'es pas drôle, tu sais ça?_

* * *

**Ceci était le chapitre 4. Je suis désolé de vous apprendre l'arrêt temporaire de cette première histoire. La cause principale serait le mauvais timing. J'ai commencer cette histoire alors que j'étais en plein session d'examen. L'été est arrivé et j'aimerais me reposer. Et l'année prochaine sera ma dernière alors je doit tout faire pour passer cette année ou je devrai la recommencer. Et je n'ai plus d'idée pour la continuer. C'est très difficile de retranscrire des idées en phrases cohérentes.**

**Mes plus sincères excuses et je publierai peut-être un chapitre de temps à autres.**

**À bientôt, et merci encore d'avoir lu ce chapitre. xoxo**


End file.
